Yoshiko's Little Angels (Demons)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: You plans a surprise for Yoshiko, roping her unit members Chika and Ruby in while she's at it. Where Ruby is involved, Dia will put her foot in to alter the original plans if it doesn't fit her ideals of "innocent little Ruby". Chika won't say no to fun. And well, Yoshiko is surprised. (YouYoshi) (I guess it's Rated T for what Yoshiko sees)


**Author Notes**

 **Happy Birthday Yoshiko-chan! w**

 **The clothing CYaRon! will wear later is SIF's angel dresses. They look beautiful~**

* * *

The party was long abuzz with excited chatter, rock music and at times instrumentals that met the image of "darkness" or "fallen angels".

You wore a wide grin as she observed the other members of Aqours enjoying the different, but different good atmosphere of their fellow group member and Fallen Angel's birthday party.

Dia was complaining beforehand about how some of the music is plain bad influence for her little sister, but Kanan was quick to step in and change the overly disciplined Student Council President's mindset; or well, just distract her with puns and muscles.

At the center of the party stood Yoshiko in her Fallen Angel getup; she refused to wear anything else, since it was a celebration for her "descent" to Earth.

You chuckled when she saw Riko waving her hands frantically in front of her after Mari exclaimed something; the half-American's pitch defeating the loud music as it reached the designer's ears.

"Riko-chan loves rock music as much as much as Mari-chan and Yoshiko-chan, huh? Well, that's why she fits in with Guilty Kiss so well, I suppose."

You shook her head at the past memory of wondering if Riko was going to survive being in a unit with the Fallen Angel and Prankster American, but her concern was for nought since Riko apparently was unique in her own way too.

"I'm surprised that Hanamaru-chan is fine too. Speaking of..."

You looked over to the table of food and drinks, needless to say, the usually quiet and not so animated brunette was busy stacking her plate high with food that You whipped up.

Hanamaru wasn't alone though; the mikan cake rolls was being happily munched down by You's excitable childhood friend, with Ruby tagging along with the two gluttons.

You's broad smile pulled higher despite herself as she watched on.

"Chika-chan won't be able to fit in the dress I made her if she keep stuffing her face full of cake like that."

You hurries over to the eating monsters, that happened to have an adorable existence hovering beside them.

"Chika-chan! Ruby-chan!" You calls as she neared them, almost immediately; a face full of mikan cake looked at her, and a teary eyed Ruby too.

"Whashitzit, Youchang?" The mikan cake asked.

"C-Chika-chan...Y-You-chan won't be able t-to understand you...like that..." Ruby held a cup of fruit punch in her shaking hands wondering when to give it to the orangenette if she chokes, or gets thirsty.

You sweatdropped as she chuckled uncertainly. "It's okay, Ruby-chan. I know what Chika-chan would say. And it's time we get to our surprise for Yoshiko-chan! Let's go!"

You took the cup out of the nervous redhead's hands and half the cake out of Chika's mouth; downed the cake in the next second, and drank half the juice in the next before giving it to the whining Chika.

"Let's go." You repeats as she pulled her childhood friend to where she brought her change of clothing, Ruby followed behind.

* * *

Off to the restroom without having to worry that they would be noticed, You pulls out three beautifully sewn white dresses; at least two were dressed while hers was two pieced, but once she wore them it look like a dress too.

"You-chan~ These are really cute! How did you even sew them so fast! I thought it was going to be black though."

Chika gushed as she spun in front of the full length mirror, Ruby fidgeting with the angel wings behind her.

"Thank goodness, Chika-chan could put on the dress." You sighed in relief as she finished placing the blue flowered hair ornament without messing up her hair.

"What was that?" Chika turned to face You, smiling obliviously.

"It's nothing. You know, Dia-chan will learn Flame Thrower if Ruby became a Little Demon."

A brief but distinct memory of the black haired girl's glare that could kill, and her "no rebuttal" tone made You gulp and nod vigorously as she agreed to make "Little Angels" instead of "Little Demons" themed dresses.

You smiled apologetically at Ruby who could only return the same.

"S-Sorry for ruining your plans, You-chan..."

"Hey, don't sweat it! The angel themed dresses will wow Yoshiko-chan nonetheless! Look how cute you two are!"

You easily blasted Ruby's worries away with her sunshine smile and assuring praise.

"Yeah! Ruby-chan is soo~ adowable~~" Chika glomped Ruby and rubbed her cheeks against the smaller girl who squeaked under the hold.

You chuckled heartily. "Don't make too much of a mess of the dress before Yoshiko-chan gets to see them, Chika-chan."

"Ah! Right!" Aqours' leader quickly jumped two steps away before fixing the redhead's pink, blue and violet flowered head ornament.

"Let's surprise the Fallen Angel, girls!" You pumped a fist in the air, which Chika and Ruby followed with as much enthusiasm.

* * *

Out of the well-lit bathroom, and into the dimness of the party, CYaRon!, now as three Little Angels walked back into the party with glamour; all attention was on them in no time.

You caught Dia's eyes and a nod of approval before the ash-brunette led her unit to the birthday girl.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"It's Yohane!" Yoshiko countered, possibly by instinct as her amethyst eyes took in the full sight of You.

You chuckled, but kept with her ways of addressing. "Yoshiko-chan."

Knowing that she got the Fallen Angel's full attention, she looked over to Chika and Ruby for affirmation of readiness.

With silent consent passing through the team, Chika begins. "I'm Chika!"

"I'm You!"

"I'm Ruby"

"With the three of us~"

"We"

"are"

"CYaRon!"

You, Chika and Ruby did their usual CYaRon! intro, but didn't stop there.

"Your Little Demons, Yoshiko-chan~!" The bubbly and energetic trio chimed in unison.

Claps broke out loudly all around, a brief grumble of "Ruby is not a Little Demon!" too, while the trio waited for the lead of tonight to react.

Yoshiko was in awe, surprised, and simply happy to receive this additional surprise from the three girls. But mostly, Yoshiko have yet to give a proper look over of Chika and Ruby since she could not tear her sight away from the mastermind who stole all of the Fallen Angel's attention.

Everything of You was just too sinfully eye-catching and sexy to Yoshiko.

From the well placed flowery headset, that did not fall out of place with all her vigorous moments, to the slightly frilly white sleeveless top that showed off her strong arms, to the one-ribbon matching white skirt which lines did not hide the ash-brunette's bottom curves, and the mini angel wings that didn't look like an accessory at all – You is an angel to Yoshiko.

Chika pouted playfully at the lack of reaction. "Angels caught your tongue, Yoshiko-chan?"

"...Y-Yohane! And, no! You three!" Yoshiko gave a quick sweep of her hands to regard all of her Little Demons. "Have pleased the Great Fallen Angel! Be proud of yourselves!"

"I-I'm glad you liked them, Y-Yohane-chan!" Ruby wore such a blissful and relieved smile that Yoshiko almost felt guilty for pretty much ignoring her.

"Of course I do! That's why I say be proud of yourselves!" Yoshiko huffed.

You laughed happily. "That's good! I knew you'd like your surprise, Yoshiko-chan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Yohane!" Yoshiko had her gaze on the unrepentant designer the moment the ash-brunette laughed.

You smirked; clearly doing it on purpose.

Yoshiko could stand there for another hour just staring at the cheeky grin on You's face, but that would be way too embarrassing so she chose to pull You aside instead.

"This Little Demon needs to be punished!"

"Ehh~ Do I~?" You protested half-heartedly as she allowed Yoshiko to pull her to a corner of the room.

* * *

Now at the corner, You kept a grin as she waited for Yoshiko to say something.

Yoshiko's facial expression was as thrilling as a roller coaster ride with how it twitched and switched between a nervous smile and haughty pout.

After angels know how long, Yoshiko broke the silence with mumbles. "Y-You..I...you..."

"Mm-hm?" You encouraged patiently.

"T-Thank you for the surprise! Y-You look really pretty! And well, the, the angel wings look good on you. Of course! If it was fallen angel wings it would be better! Plus..."

 _Your curves is really pronounced with those holy white clothing, and I would love to pounce on you now. Not that I'll ever say that straight!_

Unfortunately, You is unable to read minds, and so she responds with the charming chuckle of hers before pulling Yoshiko into a tight birthday hug.

"Anything for you, Yoshiko-chan!"

Yoshiko's body stiffens from the sudden and warm hug, a strong blush threatening to burn through her cheeks and onto the fabric of You's top that her face came into contact with.

"I-It's Yohane!" Yoshiko rebuts weakly.

 _Gods, how does she not know what her body is doing to me?_

"Right, Yohane-chan." You grins widely at Yohane's face, red from defiance and embarrassment; though the ash-brunette did not know of the latter feeling.

"C-Can I request something..." Yoshiko started meekly before questioning her unbecoming behaviour for a Great Fallen Angel. "I have more orders in which my little demons should meet with null complains!"

Yohane crosses her arms and look to the side, avoiding staring at the beautiful You in glorious white again.

You plays along and bows slightly; unknowingly giving the Fallen Angel a treat for her eyes of You's ample chest from the translucent part of You's top. "Your wish is my command, Yohane-chan!"

Quickly averting her gaze in case she gets caught in the act of "lecherous staring", "O-Of course..! Y-You...are to meet me at my roo- chamber alone! Later! Tonight!"

Yohane turns on her heels to escape being teased at her fumbled words, or questioned about the weird request, but You grabbed onto her hand before she could.

With a light tug, Yoshiko was facing You, amethyst lost in ocean blue.

 _Yeah, I know. I've sinned because of You._

A warm hand rested on the Fallen Angel's waist to pull her closer.

 _I thought I fallen onto Earth..._

You leans in, her playful grin was not missed by Yoshiko. "Happy birthday, Yoshiko-chan. I'm glad you fallen to Earth and graced me with your existence."

You pulled away from Yoshiko's burning red ears to let soft lips meet.

 _Instead I have fallen in love. With this ridiculously unabashed human... Yohane has no regrets._

Yoshiko wrapped her own arms around her Little Angel's waist, stealing a quick touch of the swimmer's skin as she shortened the distance between them as much as she could; clothes are present after all, and she melts into You's loving kiss.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **The night is young, and what Yohane wants with You in her chamber later is** (obvious) **up to everyone's imaginations~ ;'D**

 **Happy Birthday, Yoshiko-chan! *O***

 **And I hope everyone enjoyed this little birthday story for our Great Fallen Angel! XD**

 **Leave a comment, Little Demons! *W***


End file.
